


I See Fire

by LithiumReaper



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-04 03:52:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1764561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LithiumReaper/pseuds/LithiumReaper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles bursts in with his statement, his declaration of imminent death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I See Fire

**Author's Note:**

> So hey, look! Second TW story.. Title is from the Ed Sheeran song with the same name. I recommend listening to it.. Unbeta'd. Concrit + kudos welcome

"I'm going to die tonight," is the first thing Stiles says after stumbling into Derek's loft. Derek is still staring at the chessboard, hours later, when Stiles bursts in with his statement, his declaration of imminent death.

"You're not going to die." Derek replies, finality evident in his voice. Stiles is breathing heavily, slumped against the wall next to the door. His skin is even paler than ever before, if at all possible. His eyes are sunken and purple-black rings encircle his once almond-shaped whiskey irises.

"I'm already dying, Derek." Stiles says. He sounds out of breath, like speaking is physically taxing. "I need you to-" Stiles coughs, "I need you to do something for me."

Derek doesn't say anything, just arches an eyebrow. The 'please tell me more about whatever idiotic thing you're going to ask me' is implied. Derek speaks primarily in eyebrow, a language Stiles speaks fluently. Derek knows this, because Stiles has told him many times.

"It- the Nogitsune, it knows that Scott won't kill me, or let me kill myself. If I die, it dies. I need you to-"

"No." Derek cuts him off.

"Derek-" Stiles sounds like he's about to plead.

"I said no, Stiles." Derek turns away from the empty shell that used to be Stiles, the chessboard, the persistent ache in his chest, and faces the window. His fists are clenched, claws pricking his palms.

"I've seen what it wants to do, Derek!" Stiles cries, stumbling forward, down the couple of steps and stops a few feet away from Derek. "I've seen fire, the whole town on fire. All of the trees in the Preserve burning down to ashes, everything and everyone will die if this thing, this darkness isn't stopped. I've seen it descend on Beacon Hills and the sky will fall down and the shadows of darkness will be everywhere. Jesus, Derek, I hear the screams of people dying and the only thing I can do to save them is to kill myself. To kill it."

Derek doesn't turn around. Stiles sounds out of breath again. He's probably bending over a little, clutching at his abdomen in pain, Derek thinks. Because Stiles is in pain, the stench of his pain and misery is thick. The only thing that overrides the terrible smell is the permeating stench of death. He can smell death on Stiles. It coats his skin like a thin sheet of sweat.

"No." Derek repeats, turning to face Stiles. He won't kill Stiles or help him kill himself. There's enough blood on his hands already, but he knows why Stiles came to him with this.

It's why Derek won't tell him that he loves him, has loved him since he threatened to rip Stiles' throat out with his teeth. Derek won't burden both of them with that information now, when Stiles is asking Derek not to stop him from killing himself, when the time comes.

Stiles won't say it either, Derek knows, because the look in his eyes tells him that Stiles knows how Derek feels. Derek knows that Stiles loves him too, but there's no time. They've missed their chance and it's not okay, but they all play the cards that they've been dealt.

They stare at each other, in silence, for minutes. "Okay." Derek whispers. He knows that Stiles heard him, if the sharp nod of his head is any indication.

"If this is to end in fire, then we should all burn together." Derek says.

"We've already been burnt enough. Desolation comes upon the sky, Derek." Stiles says, but Derek knows the words don't come from Stiles, but from whatever thoughts the Nogitsune has shared with him.

"Only if there's no other way to save you." Derek sounds like he's the one begging and pleading now. "Please, Stiles. Only then."

Stiles nods and turns to leave. Derek let's him go, like he has every single time before. Like he's done with every previous near-death and actual death experience.

The only thing that Derek can think as Stiles pulls the door closed behind him, is of taking Stiles' thoughts, visions and his fucking martyr, hero complex and burying it, burning it until the only Stiles that remains is the idiot who decided to run around in the Preserve, looking for a body, in the middle of the night.

Derek misses that Stiles, he misses many things, but not the references to seeing fire. Fire makes him think of the fire that claimed so many of his loved ones, the triskele, the box with his mother's claws, the twins. Pulling out his phone, Derek dials a murderous number.

There's no way Stiles is dying, not now. Somewhere in the future, he'll crack a joke about being the only one who gets to be noble and self-sacrificing. Stiles'll love it.


End file.
